Cause of Death
by Staacey
Summary: Naruto and Team returned to Konoha with Itach's body after he died and now thanks to Tsunade we know what really killed him.


Cause of Death

Tsunade stared at the report and was surprised to say the least.

When Naruto and the rest of Team 7/Kakashi/Tenzo had delivered the corpse to the hospital she had decided to personally take on the task of performing the autopsy of nukenin. After all there were no telling what secrets were hidden in the body of someone like Uchiha Itachi.

She had expected to find the cause of death to be something violent but the results she received had puzzled her.

When she walked into her office she was not surprised to see Naruto waiting for her along with his teammates. He had only asked several hundred times about how Itachi had died. The blonde shinobi wanted any information he could receive on his _friend_ Sasuke. Even if it came from the dead body of the last Uchiha's brother.

"Well?" asked the hyper active Genin.

Tsunade handed over the folder she had been caring with the lab results before sitting down and rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could feel the impeding headache starting.

Naruto snatched the folder from her hand with a smile and started to flip through the file. As he went from one page to the next his smile slowly slipped away to be replaced with a blank glass eyed stare.

"Huh?" the Genin said. "It is just numbers and letters."

Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing the file out of her teammate's hand. As she read the file her pink eyebrows came together in a frown.

"Are these results accurate?" The pink Chunin asked her mentor.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"I did the labs personally after the initial results came and I even triple checked all of the lab equipment's for accuracy levels." The Sannin replied.

"So Sasuke didn't—"

"No he had nothing to do with the death of his brother."

Naruto had been watching the pair of women talk and still had no idea what was going on.

"HOW DID HE DIE Baa-Chan?" Naruto finally shouted when he could no longer hold in his curiosity.

"Essentially he died of a heart attack." Tsunade explained. "But it is a little more complicated than that. He seemed to have been suffering from a combination of Type 1 Diabetes, hypercholesterolemia, hypernatremia and hypokalemia."

"Now if you look into the file Sakura is holding and flip to the last six pages it details some of Itachi's childhood medical records. He had been diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes when he was four years old. It also seems he only had a diet of dango, onigiri, cake, chips, fried chicken and various junk food."

Tsunade went to the corner of her office and grabbed a box containing several scrolls and a small journal.

"We found these scrolls on his body when he died. They are all food preservation scrolls containing various junk food." The Hokage explained. "He also kept a log of the foods he ate and the various places he visited to eat."

Naruto picked up the journal and read it.

00/00/0000

Place: Kiri two miles outside the village, Black Kunai Burgers and Sake

Food: 1 Black Out Shake, 1 Cotton Candy, 2 Macha Shakes, 1 Sweet and Salty, 2 Peanut Butter, Three Oreos and Cream and 1 U-Bet-Chocolate.

Rating: *****++ At some point I went to sleep and I had a dream about Sasuke when he was a baby. Sasuke was such a cute baby I really do miss you little brother.

Side Note: Kisame says I was in a Diabetic Coma for a week. He has forbidden me from returning.

Rating:

 _00/01/0000_

 _Place: Suna, three blocks from training ground A._

 _Food: Vanilla Sponge Cake with a spicy Chai tea_

 _Rating: ** The cake was moist and spongy but could use a super sweet icing. The tea was good after I added 6 Tbsp. of sugar._

 _Side Note: I hate Suna they never have anything good to eat._

 _00/02/0000_

 _Place: Konoha, Takao's Dango Shop, off the main road into the village._

 _Food: Dango and green tea._

 _Rating:*****++ Takao still has the best Dango in all of the Elemental Nations. I had 30 servings and Kisame had 2 and even he agreed it was good._

 _Side Note: Kisame was upset because I did not take my medication. I may have lost them again…oh well._

 _00/03/0000_

 _Place: Kumo right next to the Hokage Tower. Heart Attack Café._

 _Food: Had the Octuple Bypass Burger Special with two orders of the Flatliner Fries. For desert I had one Vanilla Shake, one Strawberry Shake and two Chocolate Shakes._

 _Rating:*****+ I think I may have seen a white light at the end of a tunnel!_

 _Side Note: Kisame has again forbidden from going back after I had a minor heart attack._

"It seems that Itachi died from bad eating habits and over indulgence." Tsunade informed them.

She than gave Naruto an appraising look.

"Naruto what did you have for breakfast?" The medical nin asked.

"Ramen."

"Lunch?"

"Ramen."

"What do you plan to have for dinner?"

"Ramen of course."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and gave her pink protégé a look.

Sakura went to a draw pulling out a needle and several vials.

"Watcha need that for Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked nervously eyeing his teammate.

"Just a bit pf blood work." She said before grabbing the blonde by the arm in a well-practiced vice grip.

"We are going to do some lab work and then we are going to discuss nutrition." Tsunade informed Naruto. "And why you cannot live off of Ramen."

Naruto's eyes went wide in fear.

What did he do wrong to have his Ramen taken away!

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed!**_

 _ **I have always wanted to know what was making Itachi sick and I was hoping we would find out in the Itachi fillers but they never gave a definite cause. So when I saw the episode where Itachi was almost drooling over seeing the dango Izumi had I had this idea. What if Itachi really died from bad eating habits?**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and let me know if you see any mistakes.**_


End file.
